Dia seguinte
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Arthur acordou em uma cama que não era a sua, ao lado um homem estranho e uma dor de cabeça desgraçada. Maldita hora em que concordara com aquela viagem. AmericaxInglaterra


Antes da história, alguns pontos.

Voltando à ativa de produção de fanfics com Hetalia, porque só um vício muito forte pra me tirar do meu estado de latência. Em primeiro lugar, finalmente a minha primeira USxUK! Estou deliciada. Essa one-shot foi algo que veio do nada para o nada, oriunda da mera vontade de escrever algo sobre o meu agora casal absolutamente favorito forever America e Inglaterra. Já estou tratando (porque gerundismo rules) de escrever duas outras fanfics que espero que dê pra publicar. Planejo também traduções das minhas fanfics-amores-platônicos, se já não tiverem feito isso.

Depois, confesso que foi complicado escrever esse troço. Por nada não, eu não chamaria de falta de prática como um todo, mas sim excesso de inglês. O fato é que ando tão mergulhada no nosso casal tema que já devorei centenas de páginas em inglês e acabei esquecendo de algumas prioridades – o que me tem trazido problemas. É possível que os leitores, assim como fez a Juh, minha beta, notem com alguma estranheza uma mistura de termos em português que dêem um ar esquisito à frase. Em todo o caso, foi difícil não usar e abusar daqueles termos fofos ingleses como _git, bollocks, bloody_ alguma coisa, _wanker_ e universo afora.

Esforcem-se para ignorar possíveis erros que possam ter passado invisíveis aos meus míopes olhos e à análise da Juh.

Aproveitem a leitura!

- HETALIA -

_Dia seguinte_

Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, Arthur pode sentir aquela indesejada dor de cabeça, muito conhecida sua. Não era incomum que o jovem inglês de 23 anos frequentemente terminasse suas noites em ressacas pesadas. Era simplesmente mais forte que ele. Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, Arthur pode distinguir uma claridade incômoda no recinto, que provavelmente pioraria a sua dor de cabeça no justo momento em que abrisse os olhos. E, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, Arthur pode sentir um peso sobre a sua cintura. Um peso do qual ele não se lembrava e tampouco conseguia presumir o que poderia ser. Então, movido mais pelo fato de haver constatado um elemento desconhecido no processo de acordar, Arthur finalmente abriu os olhos.

E sobressaltou-se.

À sua frente, o rosto mais angelical que o inglês havia visto talvez em toda a sua vida, repousava com uma expressão tão mais angelical que a sua natureza original. O garoto à sua frente estava adormecido com um ar tão tranquilo, que demorou para Arthur finalmente processar o que os fatos não deixavam calar.

Primeira constatação factual: Havia um braço o abraçando pela cintura. E esse braço muito provavelmente era do garoto adormecido à sua frente.

Segunda constatação factual: Havia um homem dividindo a cama com ele. Um loiro, de feições angelicais, mas ao mesmo tempo, masculinas.

Terceira constatação factual: Tanto Arthur quanto o anjo loiro à sua frente estavam _nus_.

Tipo, nus. Pelados. Despidos. Como vieram ao mundo. Cobertos somente por uma fina camada de lençol. Enfim... Nus.

A partir disso, o inglês chegou à quarta constatação factual daquele momento: Arthur havia bebido. Bebido tanto, que não se lembrava de nada. Só sabia que estava na cama, com um homem, ambos pelados. Ele_ sinceramente_ não precisava de memória nenhuma para saber o que tinha acontecido, Na-ã.

Principalmente depois da quinta constatação factual da manhã, a qual se referia a certa dor, em um lugar que definitivamente não deveria estar doendo.

Se a cabeça do loiro não estivesse a ponto de explodir (figuradamente falando) ele teria pulado da cama e começado a gritar, amaldiçoando todas as coisas vivas do mundo e, de quebra, teria provavelmente agredido verbalmente o anjo adormecido. Mas Arthur estava de ressaca e não tinha o poder sequer de se irritar, _por enquanto_. Tudo o que o jovem conseguiu fazer foi movimentar-se de leve, na tentativa de se livrar do abraço, e acordando não-intencionalmente, o seu 'acompanhante', no processo.

Arthur quase sentiu o coração derreter quando encarou aqueles olhos _tão azuis_. É como se ele houvesse sido hipnotizado pela segunda vez em menos de 24h.

O jovem recém-despertado então lhe dedicou o sorriso mais terno que o jovem inglês havia recebido desde o natal, quando ele foi passar alguns dias na casa da mãe.

- Bom dia. – Disse em um quase ronrono, dando-lhe um selinho. - Dormiu bem?

Arthur estava absolutamente sem palavras. Nem sabia se havia dormido bem, pelo simples fato de não se lembrar de simplesmente _nada_.

-Hn.

Arthur precisava se organizar mentalmente, mesmo que isso significasse cavar tão fundo na sua própria memória que isso só viria a piorar a sua dor de cabeça. Para isso, ele precisava buscar a raiz daquilo tudo.

Começou quando ele e um pequeno grupo de amigos da universidade planejaram uma viagem – estúpida, na opinião do loiro, - para os Estados Unidos. Por pequeno grupo, entenda-se seu amigo-inimigo Francis, um bolsista francês da mesma idade e curso de Arthur, e o namorado canadense dele, Matthew, também bolsista, mas calouro. Sim, Francis era gay. Ou bissexual, quando ele resolvia flertar com mulheres. Na verdade, Francis flertava com qualquer coisa viva e humana que fosse dotada de um mínimo de beleza para os seus padrões. Tanto faz.

Então, Matthew tinha esse meio-irmão americano e sugeriu que o trio se hospedasse na casa dele, em Richmond. Em primeiro lugar, Arthur nem sabia o porquê de haver concordado com aquela viagem, considerando o fato de que provavelmente seria brutalmente ignorado pelos pombinhos e colocado em uma situação puramente 'empata foda'. Mas o fato foi que concordou e eles partiram de Londres em uma sexta-feira fria e chuvosa, e foram recebidos no aeroporto local pelo anjo loiro já mencionado anteriormente. Arthur lembrava mais ou menos da primeira impressão que tivera do rapaz: barulhento, irritante, arrogante e idiota. Com um complexo de herói idiota.

Então, por que eles estavam na mesma cama? Nenhuma pista.

- Mas que infernos... – Grunhiu Arthur levando uma mão à testa quando sua cabeça latejou mais forte.

- Eu disse pra você parar de beber, mas você definitivamente não me ouviu. – Aquele garoto o estava repreendendo? Não, sério, ele estava? – Vou pegar algum remédio pra você.

Quando o americano fez menção de se levantar, Arthur, mais por uma questão de se preparar psicologicamente para a vista que viria a seguir, o interrompeu.

- Não, remédio não. Quero chá. Só uma xícara de chá.

- Chá. – O outro arqueou a sobrancelha. – Reze pra termos algum aqui.

Então, a cena que Arthur temia ocorreu. Aquele garoto – de que Arthur definitivamente ainda não lembrava o nome – se levantou. E ele estava justamente como Arthur previra: nu. Mas ele era – _oh, Deus_ – tão perfeito. Ele tinha o corpo tão definido, tão adequado, que o inglês não pode evitar ficar encarando. Arthur nunca fora muito afim de garotos e, certamente, aquela era a primeira vez que havia dormido com um. Mas aquele americano era simplesmente um Deus na Terra, por assim dizer.

- Curtindo a visão? – Sorriu o maior.

Arthur corou violentamente e desviou o olhar, ainda sem palavras coerentes na mente.

- _Idiota._ – Grunhiu, observando pelo canto do olho o americano se vestir.

- É, é. Não foi isso que você disse, ontem à noite.

E se Arthur podia corar mais do que já estava, assim ele o faria. Assim que se sentou e pegou o travesseiro com o objetivo de atirá-lo contra o outro, este rapidamente correu para fora do quarto, gargalhando.

Arthur então enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, em parte por causa da dor, em parte pela percepção do que havia feito.

Então, ele havia lembrado mais alguns fatos. Fazia três semanas que ele estava nos Estados Unidos e, nesse meio tempo, desenvolveu uma relação de mútua implicância com o jovem irmão de Matthew. Sim, jovem irmão. Enquanto Matthew tinha... Quantos anos? Uns vinte? Alfred – _sim, era esse o nome dele!_ – tinha dezenove. Então, Francis sugeriu que Alfred desse uma festa e convidasse todos os seus amigos. Não demorou para que o americano se convencesse da ideia, principalmente considerando que seus pais _nunca _estavam em casa (o que Arthur achou um pouco triste) e Alfred ter toda a liberdade do mundo para fazer o que bem entendesse (o que talvez explicasse o quão mimado o garoto se mostrava algumas vezes). Com relação à festa... Bom, Arthur só lembrava-se dela até quando ele começou a beber. Depois disso, sua memória não conseguia mais trabalhar.

Arthur decidiu se levantar. Seria melhor acabar com essa dúvida perguntando para Alfred o que havia acontecido durante a festa. Pelo menos do mais importante ele se lembrava. Agora restava sofrer com alguns detalhes básicos.

Mas antes, ele tomaria um banho. Aquele cheiro de sexo definitivamente não o agradava e evitar a sensação de estar sujo era uma das suas maiores paranóias, quando sóbrio.

- HETALIA -

Como não encontrou a sua blusa no meio daquele caos absurdo, Arthur precisou se conformar em sair casa afora vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom qualquer que encontrara na gaveta – _ora, sim, se eles haviam passado pela etapa mais íntima, porque não emprestar uma mera peça de roupa?_ – de Alfred. Sua condição foi facilitada principalmente devido ao fato de ele realmente não estar com saco para se preocupar com a aparência. Não com aquela dor de cabeça.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, descia as escadas e atravessava a sala, o inglês pode ter uma verdadeira dimensão das conseqüências da festa da noite anterior. Havia comida, bebida, vidro quebrado, e substâncias não identificadas por todo o canto. Inclusive papel higiênico espalhado. Arthur sentiu um repentino nojo dos americanos em geral: como eles conseguiam ser tão destrutivos?

Um cheiro conhecido invadiu-lhe as narinas. Então Alfred havia encontrado o tal chá. Sorte. Arthur entrou ainda sonolento na cozinha. Alfred estava em frente ao fogão, cantarolando baixinho até perceber a chegada do outro.

- Achei que você fosse ficar na cama. – Comentou o americano, fazendo beiço. De alguma forma, ele parecia desapontado.

- Não era uma boa idéia. Emprestei uma calça sua, se você não se importar. Precisava de um banho.

- De boa. Depois do que você me emprestou noite passada, a casa é sua. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Arthur fez o maior esforço possível para ignorar o outro e prosseguiu com o seu objetivo.

- Eu tinha, digo, tenho que perguntar uma coisa.

- Vai em frente.

- O que _exatamente_ aconteceu ontem à noite?

A reação de Alfred foi um tanto retardatária.

- EU SABIA! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO LEMBRAVA! – Escandalizou. A princípio, Arthur temeu que o outro ficasse chateado, mas contrariamente, Alfred desatou a rir. – Caara, você me deve dez dólares! Ontem, quando você pulou em cima de mim, eu disse: Artie, você não vai se lembrar disso. Você vai se arrepender! Mas, cara, vocês ingleses são tão teimosos! Mas eu confesso que foi a melhor coisa do mundo aquela sua striptease. Quero dizer, você fica totalmente muito mais sexy quando bêbado, sabia? E eu não sabia que você tinha essa queda por mim, como você disse que tinha...

- Peraí, eu disse o QUÊ?

- Você subiu em cima de mim, começou a se esfregar e dizer que, apesar de eu ser um idiota, arrogante, mala, barulhento e várias outras coisas nada legais e nada condizentes com a pessoa incrível que eu sou, que você se sentia mega atraído por mim e queria saber como era me beijar, etc. Mais ou menos isso.

E Arthur urgentemente precisou de algo para se apoiar, ou ele desfaleceria no chão imediatamente. Ele havia acabado de confessar aquela atração idiota que vinha tentando esconder desde a primeira vez que vira o americano (atração inicialmente bastante amenizada pelas 'qualidades' já mencionadas dele).

- Hahahaha, Artie, não fique assim! – Riu o americano, dando tapinhas amistosos nas costas do outro. – Eu não teria aceitado se não fosse recíproco, sabe? Apesar de mau-humorado e meio bipolar, eu fiquei mega afim de você, mas tinha minhas dúvidas quanto às suas preferências... Até ontem à noite.

E de novo aquele sorriso malicioso.

Apesar de mais ou menos aliviado, Arthur preferiu ignorar o último comentário e partir para perguntas mais pertinentes.

- Não me chame de Artie, esse não é o meu nome. – Repreendeu. – E o que eu fiz durante a festa?

Alfred parou para pensar um pouco e essa demora angustiou o menor.

- Nada muito grave. Quer dizer, você bebeu, começou a contar a sua vida pra mim e pra uns dois outros colegas, depois começou a reclamar da vida, estudos, amor... E depois, quando você ficou muito insuportável falando de fadas e unicórnios, eu já estava sozinho. Você viaja bastante na maionese, huh? Bom, mas pelo menos você foi decente e só me atacou quando todos os convidados já estavam bêbados o bastante para discernir o que era homem e o que era mulher. Bom, exceto pelo Francis... Ele disse algo como que ia ter muito assunto pra conversar hoje de manhã. Mas ele tava bem ocupado lidando com o Mattie... Ah, prefiro não lembrar da cena.

- O _Francis sabe._ – Disse em um tom miserável. – Esse bastardo idiota sabe! Eu estou tão ferrado! Tão ferrado! Eu juro que ele vai me perseguir para o resto dessa minha vida idiota!

- Hei, acalma aí, Artie. Não é como se o Francis tivesse algum ponto a favor. Quero dizer... Ele namora o meu irmão. Qual o problema em você ter um pouco de diversão também? Eu não sou tão indesejável assim, sou?

A cara de cão sem dono de Alfred foi o bastante para transformar o coração de Arthur em uma massa mole de ternura. Ele era simplesmente irritante – mas adorável.

- Não, não! Meu problema não é com você. Está certo que você é um peste, um pé no saco com complexo de herói... Mas isso é o que conquista, no final. O problema é a minha relação de eterna rivalidade com o Francis. Sabe como é, sempre quem é o melhor, sempre quem vai se dar bem... Essas coisas.

- O chá está pronto! – Anunciou Alfred, completamente ignorando as duas últimas frases do outro.

_Idiota. _Arthur rolou os olhos.

- HETALIA –

- BONJOUR, MES AMIS! COMMENT ALEZ-VOUS AUJOURD'HUI? MAIS QUEL BELLE MATIN¹!

- Argh, cala essa boca, idiota. – Grunhiu Arthur, massageando as têmporas.

Alfred, que estava sentado na mesa, à frente do inglês,acenou.

- FAAALA, SEU FRANCÊS DOIDO! - Riu o escandaloso idiota americano.

- _God lord_...

- _Mon chèr_ Arthur, estou orgulhoso de você. – Anunciou Francis, bagunçando os cabelos do inglês. – Eu jamais imaginaria aquele seu lado, seu pequeno pervertido! Acho _très_ triste que você não tenha mostrado esse lado pra mim antes... Sinto inveja do Alfred aqui, sabe.

- Ah, cala essa boca.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou um sonolento Matthew. Mas assim que seus olhos pousaram nos dois anglófonos sentados à mesa, suas bochechas esquentaram. – V-vocês d-dois... É... Hm...

- Hahaha, Mattie! Não mais que vocês! Hahaha!

Arthur realmente não sabia se esse idiota falava alto assim de costume ou de nervoso.

- _C'est pas vrai, mon ami_! A diferença é que vocês só se empolgaram com o fim da _fête_. A esse ponto, nós já havíamos concluído... Mas eu confesso que os gritos e gemidos do Artie aqui quase não nos deixaram dormir. – Riu, aproximando-se de Alfred. – Para ser sincero, até ontem à noite eu achava que ele era _assexuado_, sabe.

Oh, well, como Arthur queria ser tragado pela terra naquele momento. Ou pelo menos jogar a mesa em Francis. Mas aquela dor de cabeça era tão persistente! Arthur finalmente chegou à conclusão que pouco importava e tascou as mãos no pescoço do outro.

- REPETE ISSO, SEU SAPO! REPETE!

- AS-SE-XU-A-DO.

- Hm... Gente... Mudando um pouco de assunto... – Começou timidamente Matthew. – Precisamos arrumar nossas coisas.

Um silêncio esquisito pairou sobre a cozinha.

- Hã? Pra quê? – Perguntou Arthur, por fim. O inglês ainda estava tentando esganar Francis.

- Você estava tão porre ontem que esqueceu que vamos voltar para _l'Anglaterre_ amanhã de manhã, foi?

- Voltar... Para... A Inglaterra... Amanhã?

Oh, _hell_, Arthur tinha esquecido totalmente de um detalhe crucial: a festa da noite anterior havia sido uma festa de despedida.

- HETALIA -

Alfred não tinha muita certeza, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que havia algo de errado com o clima na casa depois do café da manhã. Ele não tinha muita certeza do por que, no entanto. Amaldiçoava nessas horas a sua falta de percepção. Matt sempre lhe dizia para ler o ambiente, mas por mais que Alfred se esforçasse, ele não conseguia imaginar nenhuma palavra pairando sobre a cabeça de ninguém. Soava simplesmente estranho.

Observava Arthur arrumar a mala, na esperança que conseguisse 'ler' alguma coisa. Sacudia-se para frente e para trás, denotando inquietude, ou melhor, hiperatividade. Por fim, suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

- Arthur, você está estranho.

O inglês parou de dobrar as roupas e demorou um pouco para olhar para o maior, sentado à cama, como se pensasse em uma resposta adequada o suficiente àquela observação idiota.

- Hm. É impressão sua. – Grunhiu, engolindo o sarcasmo. Não sabia nem porque ia usá-lo, de qualquer modo. Não era como se Alfred tivesse a obrigação de sustentar uma nuvem cinzenta (justamente como a de Arthur) na cabeça só porque seus hóspedes partiriam no dia seguinte. E Arthur estava sendo sentimental demais. O que ele esperava? Um abraço sufocante e uma voz rouca, chorosa, dizendo 'prometo que vou escrever' e outras promessas idiotas de amor, acompanhadas por um arco-íris ao fundo? Qual era a dinâmica dos relacionamentos à distância, afinal? (Não que Arthur pensasse em sustentar um. Na-ah.)

- Eu tenho quase cem por cento de certeza que estou sentindo uma aura esquisita vinda de você. – Comentou. O dedo indicador brincando com o próprio lábio inferior. Arthur achou o gesto no mínimo provocante.

-...

- Você tem certeza de que está bem?

Assentiu tentando parecer desinteressado e voltando a se concentrar em arrumar as malas. Idiotas.

- Não, não está.

Ok. Aquilo estava se tornando _irritante_. Se ele tinha dito que estava bem, por que raios aquele americano idiota não acreditava – ou fingia acreditar, tanto faz – e continuava a sua vida normalmente, feliz e cheia de comida gordurosa e heroísmos infantis, como parecia fazer desde sempre? Arthur respirou fundo e tornou a olhar para o americano.

- Então me diz, _Alfred_, o que te faz achar isso? – Perguntou em tom ácido, no mínimo ameaçador.

- Primeiro: a tal da aura agora maligna ao seu redor. Segundo: você parou de responder às provocações do Francis em algum momento hoje mais cedo. Terceiro: você ainda não tocou no seu chá. E já passou das cinco.

- Muuuito engraçado. Não é todo inglês que toma chá às cinco da tarde, seu idiota. E não precisa ser cinco da tarde para você tomar chá.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de você ainda não ter bebido o seu.

- O q... Ah... Dá um tempo, eu já ia beber... Tá?

- Aham.

- Argh, eu desisto. - Sentenciou sacudindo as mãos e retornando pela terceira vez a atenção para a mala quase arrumada.

Alfred ficou olhando com certa diversão enquanto o inglês organizava as últimas peças de roupa. Arthur, por sua vez, parecia imerso nos próprios pensamentos, pouco se importando com a forma com a qual organizava as últimas peças de roupa. Enquanto admirava o outro, os olhos azuis cintilavam, certos de que, de alguma forma, com aquela pequena discussão, o clima ao redor do inglês havia melhorado... Um pouquinho. Pelo menos a ponto do silêncio seguinte não se tornar constrangedor ou esquisito, mas relativamente confortável.

- Hm... Alfred?

- Sim?

- Você já esteve na Inglaterra? – Arthur tentou parecer o mais desinteressado possível.

- Hm... Na Inglaterra? Não. Pensando bem, acho que eu nunca saí dos Estados Unidos.

- Hm...

- Por que a pergunta?

- Não, nada... Eu só estava pensando se... Bom, ora, se... Se... Sei lá, se você não queria aproveitar que estamos indo e pegar uma carona. Pra visitar um lugar novo, sabe. Não pra ficar lá. Eu poderia ser o seu guia turístico na cidade. Seria legal. Depois... Depois você voltava. – _Ou não,_ acrescentou mentalmente.

Alfred pareceu ponderar durante um instante e em seguida deu um sorriso meio sem jeito.

- Sério, eu adoraria isso. O convite foi extremamente tentador, mas não dá. Eu... Eu tenho... Uma porção de coisas pra fazer depois que vocês partirem, sabe. Não dá pra adiar.

Arthur tentou ao máximo disfarçar o desapontamento e sorriu meio nervoso.

- Ah. Não, tudo bem. Eu entendo. Não sei nem porque propus essa ideia maluca, pra começar.

- Você queria que eu fosse, não é? É por isso que está assim? – Perguntou o americano, sério.

- O-Oq... O quê? M-Mas é claro que não! Não, não, não, foi só uma idéia idiota! Como você disse que nunca saiu dos Estados Unidos, essas coisas... Aí eu pensei nisso. Mas não é grande coisa. Sério.

- Não minta para mim, Artie. Você não precisa mentir para mim.

_Artie? _

- Não é Artie. E n-não estou.

Arthur mordeu os lábios. Não era para soar tão inseguro.

- Sim, está.

Arthur sobressaltou-se com o hálito quente em seu ouvido. Sequer havia percebido Alfred se aproximar.

- N-Não estou. – Engoliu seco.

- Então por que você está tremendo? – Perguntou o maior, quase que em um sussurro, enquanto forçava Arthur a encará-lo, segurando-o pelo queixo.

- Eu... Eu... – _Merdamerdamerdamerda_. Americano idiota. Voz sedutora idiota. Sedução idiota. Viagem idiota. – É culpa sua. Toda sua! Você fica me irritando, e me seduzindo e me irritando de novo. Você me deixa desnorteado. É quase como uma droga. E aí... E aí nós dormimos juntos. Merda, e eu simplesmente confundi as coisas... _Do que é que você está rindo, seu idiota_?

- Você é tão gracinha, Artie! Fica todo cuti-cuti porque não consegue se expressar direito... – Riu, limpando uma lágrima. Arthur estava a ponto de replicar, quando percebeu o semblante do outro mudar para ligeiramente terno, sem mais aquele sinal de gozação infantil. - E é por isso que eu gosto de você.

Alfred inclinou-se para frente e os lábios dos dois se encontraram. Começou com um roçar gentil, que foi se aperfeiçoando a medida que os corpos se uniam e as mãos encontravam seus destinos. Arthur subitamente esqueceu-se de quem era, de onde estava e para onde ia, intoxicado pelo aroma do outro. Tentou lembrar-se do nome daquele perfume, falhando miseravelmente. Pouco importava. Sentiu as mãos de Alfred por baixo da sua camisa, acariciando sua pele, que se eriçava a cada contato. Envolveu o pescoço do maior com os braços, diminuindo qualquer milímetro de espaço que ousasse separá-los. Deixou que a língua do americano brincasse com a sua, em um conflito amigável de dominância pelo beijo. Romperam quando precisaram recobrar a respiração, mas não demoraram a voltar ao ritmo. Alfred deitou Arthur com todo o cuidado na cama, sem separarem-se uma vez sequer. Habilmente mantinha os lábios provando cada centímetro dos do menor, enquanto desabotoava-lhe a blusa, sem urgência.

Alfred se aproveitou de cada ponto do pescoço exposto do menor, mordiscando, lambendo e beijando. Deixando marcas que demorariam um pouco para desaparecer. Em resposta, Arthur gemia baixinho. O contato entre os quadris, mais especificamente entre as duas excitações recém-despertadas causava em Arthur uma onda de prazer que o forçava a engolir gemidos mais altos do que os que se permitia.

Alfred prontamente livrou-se da calça do inglês, e da sua própria também. Tornou a beijar Arthur, dessa vez, não muito profundamente. Retomou a atenção para o pescoço, em seguida tórax, abdômen e...

-Aaahhhhh – Gemeu o loiro, ao sentir algo quente envolver seu membro pulsante. Alfred lambia, chupava, lambia e beijava, fazendo com que Arthur ora grunhisse ora gemesse incoerências, desejoso de mais daquele contato. – D-Droga, Alfred... Ahhh... Não... Ahhh... Brinque comigo... Hmmm... Desse jeito...

Alfred reprimiu um sorriso satisfeito, continuando o trabalho. Não era difícil perceber que Arthur estava quase sem forças para resistir à urgência de vir. Era o que o americano queria, afinal.

- Droga, Alfred... Hmmm... Acho que eu vou... Ahhh...

Era mais forte que ele. Todo aquele prazer que Alfred lhe proporcionava era simplesmente como estar no paraíso, e do paraíso ninguém quer sair. Alfred limpou a substância esbranquiçada do canto da boca com a língua, o que fez com que Arthur corasse violentamente. Os olhos azuis encararam os olhos esmeralda parecendo completamente dominados pela luxúria, sedentos de mais. Alfred rompeu o contato visual, aproximando-se do ouvido do inglês, para dizer, com a voz embargada pelo prazer.

- Vamos, Arthur, quero ouvir você gritar o meu nome.

- HETALIA -

Arthur sempre odiou despedidas, com todo o seu coração. Mas, contraditoriamente, queria que Alfred estivesse lá para lhe dar um último abraço antes de seu retorno à Inglaterra. Não era como se eles nunca mais fossem se ver, droga. Mas mesmo a qualidade de redutora de distâncias da internet parecia inútil ante a angústia do jovem inglês em se ver sabe-se lá quantos milhares de quilômetros de distância daquele americano irritantemente apaixonante.

-... Arthur... ARTHUR!

- PUTA MERDA, NÃO GRITA NO MEU OUVIDO! O QUE VOCÊ QUER, SEU SAPO?

- Que tal se você achasse logo o seu lugar em vez de ficar parado aí no meio do corredor, atrapalhando todo mundo? – Francis cruzou os braços, engolindo uma gargalhada para dar um ar mais sério à frase. Arthur então percebeu a fila de passageiros que se formara atrás de si, pouco antes da poltrona de número nove. Mortificado, o inglês adiantou-se para a de número onze, tomando o assento da janela e desejando ser tragado pela terra. Não demorou para o francês e seu namorado tomassem os dois lugares vazios ao seu lado. Francis ria, divertido pelo pequeno pití que o inglês dera no avião. Matthew parecia haver tomado a vergonha do inglês e sentiu compaixão pelo pobre Arthur.

- Ah, _cher Artie_, eu nunca havia imaginado você agindo como uma adolescente apaixonada. Ah,_l'amour_.

- Cala essa boca.

- Ficar sonhando acordado com um _affair_ americano em pleno avião...

- _Francis..._

- Francis, acho melhor você parar. Ele não parece muito feliz com isso... – Comentou um Matthew temeroso, bastante ciente do olhar gélido e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador de Arthur. Seu namorado, no entanto, fez questão de ignorá-lo.

- Mas eu não te culpo. Alfred é realmente um rapaz incrível. Pena que viva tão longe... Aliás, eu mesmo não entendo por que ele _non _veio se despedir hoje...

Francis mal reparou quando Arthur agarrou a gola de sua camisa com força. O verde de seus olhos cintilava de raiva, irritação e mais uma coisa que Francis percebeu ser _tristeza_.

- Ouça aqui, seu idiota. Não meta o nariz nos meus problemas. Se aquele americano _estúpido _não veio, é problema dele, não meu. Agora me deixa em paz. Quer que eu fale em francês? Le Me-Deixa-em-paz.

Emburrado, o inglês virou-se para a janela e cruzou os braços. Se pudesse somente se levantar e sair andando em busca da cadeira mais distante, assim faria. Ouviu Matthew sussurrar um 'eu disse', parecendo verdadeiramente chateado. Depois ele sussurrou alguma coisa que Arthur não quis ouvir. Ele sabia que era sobre Alfred. O_ estúpido_ Alfred que depois de dar a Arthur a melhor noite de sua vida – que ele podia lembrar também – desapareceu da própria casa, deixando para trás só uma mensagem de "Boa viagem, amorzinho, sentirei sua falta. Xoxo". O que era essa porcaria de _xoxo_ afinal? E se ele ia mesmos sentir a falta de Arthur, por que não se despedir? Talvez Alfred odiasse situação de despedidas, assim como Arthur. Mas ainda sim... Era triste, muito triste, não tê-lo por perto para dizer um adeus.

- HETALIA -

Desde que chegara dos Estados Unidos Arthur emanava uma aura depressiva. Todos os seus amigos perceberam, mas tinham medo de perguntar. Francis e Matthew sorriam sem jeito, temerosos de espalhar quaisquer boatos desnecessários sobre o inglês e irritá-lo – ou deprimi-lo – ainda mais. Kiku, o amigo mais próximo de Arthur, era o único que tinha conhecimento do _caso de verão_ do loiro. Estava chovendo. E Kiku estava sentado sobre a cama desocupada do lado oposto da cama de Arthur.

- Você devia voltar pra cá. O quarto parece vazio. – Comentou o inglês em um tom neutro, quase desinteressado. Era como se quisesse só quebrar o silêncio. Kiku suspirou.

- Você sabe que não posso. Yao não ia ficar muito contente e o nosso namoro finalmente começou a andar. Ele não gosta do fato de eu dividir o quarto com outro homem... Principalmente se esse homem é você.

- Nossa, porque eu sou muito perigoso. Não, espera, vou te estuprar agora. – Ironizou, arrancando um risinho do amigo.

- Já tentou ligar pra ele?

Arthur se fez de desentendido, olhando de modo inquisitor para Kiku.

- Você sabe, o americano... O tal de Alfred.

- Nah.

- Você devia.

- Não tenho o número dele.

- Mas o irmão dele tem.

-...

Kiku suspirou.

- Faz quase três semanas que vocês voltaram dos Estados Unidos. Você não pode continuar depressivo desse jeito. Liga pro cara. Ou então o esqueça. Você tem duas opções. Escolha entre uma delas. Não é tão difícil assim, afinal, vocês já dormiram juntos...

Arthur corou violentamente.

- Quem diss...

- O Francis. Mas pela sua reação, a informação procede.

- Sapo maldito. – Grunhiu baixinho, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Kiku se levantou e olhou através da janela. O céu estava azul, sem nuvem nenhuma. Era uma morna manhã de Domingo e as aulas começariam no dia seguinte. Com elas, o Outono.

O som da música _Hands Open_, da banda _Snow Patrol_ preencheu o ambiente. Arthur olhou entediado pro próprio celular, sem atender.

- Quem é?

- Não sei. Não conheço o número.

- Você já parou pra pensar que pode ser...

Arthur não precisou que o amigo completasse a frase.

- A-Alô? A-Alfred! – Arthur lançou um olhar rápido para Kiku, que sorria triunfante. – Bem, e você? Aham. As aulas começam amanhã, então... É. Não sabia que você tinha o meu número. Quem? Ah, claro, o Francis. Não, não, tudo bem. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em pedir o seu número para o seu irmão. Por que eu não pedi antes? Ora, porque... Ei, e _você_! Por que você não pediu o meu antes? Ocupado? Com o quê? – Perguntou desconfiado. – Como assim segredo? Não seja estúpido, não estou curioso para saber porcaria nenhuma... É O QUÊ, SEU IDIOTA? ... Mas o quê? Você está tirando com a minha cara? Estou começando a me arrepender de ter sentido saud... Nada. Esquece. Eu disse esquece. Es-que-ce. Saco. Hein?

_Abra a porta._

Arthur paralisou durante alguns segundos, ainda digerindo a frase e logo atirou o celular pra qualquer canto do quarto, sem nem mesmo desligá-lo e praticamente voou em direção à porta, abrindo-a.

Alfred estava lá, parado, com aquele sorriso inconfundível no rosto, mochila nas costas e malas nas mãos.

- Olá, Artie! Sentiu a minha falta?

- I-Idiota... O-O-q... C-Como v-você... P-pra quê... O-O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Achei que você fosse ficar feliz...

- EU ESTOU! – A frase saiu um pouco mais alta do que Arthur planejava. – Quero dizer...

- Hahaha, já entendi! Mas não se preocupe! Seu herói já está aqui para animar o resto da sua vida universitária!

- É... O QUÊ?

- Ué, o Matt não te contou? Nem o Francis? – Arthur sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. – Fui aprovando nos exames em Maio. Eu vim estudar aqui. Por isso ofereci nossa casa pra vocês, pra que eu conhecesse algum amigo do Matt, daí não chegasse completamente desorientado aqui. E por isso que eu não me preocupei em deixar vocês no aeroporto... Eu também queria fazer surpresa, e como eu precisava organizar minha document... P-Por que você está chorando, Artie?

- N-Não estou chorando... S-Seu idiota... Americano i-idiota.

- Aww... Não chora, Artie! Você ainda nem me deu o meu beijo de boas vindas!

E Alfred recebeu o beijo mais apaixonado, desesperado, urgente, desajeitado, molhado, espontâneo e perfeito que já havia recebido na vida. E correspondeu. E Kiku pigarreou meio alto, desejando poder sair por aquela porta antes que as coisas esquentassem demais.

- HETALIA -

¹ Em Português: Bom dia, meus amigos! Como vocês estão hoje? Mas que bela manhã!

Outras palavras/expressões estrangeiras utilizadas:

_l'Anglaterre: _A Inglaterra

_C'est pas vrai, mon ami: _Isso não é verdade, meu amigo.

_l'amour_: O amor

_Fête: Festa_

_Mon chèr: Meu querido, meu caro._

_God lord:_ Meu Deus, Meu Senhor, Senhor Deus... Whatever.

_Hell_ : Inferno

Dica: Reviews são como o Arthur para o Alfred: me encantam.


End file.
